


Heart and Home

by FFlove190



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Tifa loves Aer and Aer loves Tifa but can they find an apartment they’ll love together?





	Heart and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VorpalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Beta'd by: [tyrannosaurus_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_rose/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_rose)

“Mm. This is the life, isn’t it?” Tifa swung Aer’s hand in hers. They were standing in front of a wall of windows that overlooked the city park. That very same park had been where they had their first date: green trees, green grass, and a lake that stretched as far as a city block. Just looking down at the place made Tifa felt warm and fuzzy inside. 

 

“It’s really beautiful from up here.” Aer squeezed Tifa’s hand, calluses rough on Tifa’s knuckles. 

 

“But we can’t live in the middle of a lake, you know.” Tifa said it just to say it. Maybe because it was frustrating just how perfect this apartment was. From here, the lake looked so huge, like they could just jump out the window and right into the water. But maybe she also said it to see Aer huff and smile one of those smiles that made Tifa’s heart melt. 

 

But maybe she just said it because of the money.

 

“We wouldn’t be living in a lake, silly! Just looking at one.” Aer slapped at Tifa’s arm with her free hand. It didn’t hurt at all; it was just another piece of Aer: playful, the embodiment of joy. Tifa made sure to rock with the motion anyway. 

 

“I know that.” Tifa grabbed at Aer’s half-raised hand until their fingers were twined together and savored the feeling of their closeness. Aer smiled back at her. 

 

For a moment they forgot about the apartment they were standing in - the wonderful, absolutely perfect, everything they’ve ever wanted and needed apartment. They were lost in each other: Tifa was well versed in the forests of green that were Aer’s eyes, and the pink petals of her lips, and the fall of curls that was her hair. It didn’t matter how many times she looked at them, how much she committed them to memory, she just wanted to keep looking.

 

Then Tifa blinked and she was back in the apartment. The echo of her boots on the floor (a solid bamboo which Aer had declared a deep unfaltering love for the moment they walked in) sent her glancing back at the room behind them. It was a studio - like all the apartments they been looking at. Unlike all the apartments they’d looked at, it was actually inviting.

 

It was so easy to imagine them settling here. Tifa saw Aer’s comfy chair, surrounded by plants, Aer curled on it with a hot cup of tea right here by the window. Tifa would be over there in the kitchen, watching the love of her life and experimenting with new recipes. There would be a pitter-pat of knitting needles as Aer worked on her latest blanket, the smell of a hearty soup bubbling away on the stove, and the press of rain against the windows. It would be warm, cozy, comfortable. 

 

This could be home. 

 

“What did you think of it, you two?” The agent said perkily. Tifa’s daydream disappeared in a puff of smoke as reality barrelled back into her face. 

 

Tifa wished beyond wishing that this was It. They would sign the papers, get some keys, move in and be together happily. Alas, that was not to be. This was the kind of place where the rich and famous lived: and it had a price tag to match. Living here would absolutely destroy their savings. Tifa turned them to face the agent with her best customer service smile.

 

“This is just a beautiful place.” Tifa tried to think of something more graceful, but all she could think of were bitter words and frustrations. It was wrong to take that out on someone just doing their job; Tifa had been the one to make the appointment to see this place to begin with. 

 

“And the kitchen? It’s magnificent.” Aer squeezed Tifa’s hand as she gestured to it. “You could operate a small scale baking business from the comfort of your own home!” 

 

Tifa knew how much Aer loved to watch her in the kitchen, and how much Aer loved to listen to her talk about the business of food. It was just as much as Tifa loved to watch Aer in the garden, love to listen to her talk about it. 

 

“And the community plot? Absolutely amazing.” Tifa shot back. It was just so easy to imagine Aer spending all her free time in that plot that came with this place (ironically it was the same one Aer had failed to sneak into on multiple occassions). Aer would be dragging the dirt home and potted plants would litter the floor. 

 

“And the bathtub? It’s so big we could rent it out!” Aer giggled. They could easily share that tub and they both knew it - they’d crawled inside it to check. 

 

“And the energy here? It’s so peaceful.” Tifa countered.

 

They shared a look: Aer’s eyes sparkled with every bit of happiness Tifa felt. 

 

And suddenly nothing else mattered. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t the apartment they were going to move into; it didn’t matter that they had poured hours and hours into another dead end. They were here, together. Honestly? As frustrating as the search had been, apartment hunting with Aer had also been really fun. 

 

They had learned so much about each other during this journey: their needs, their wants, and the ‘that would be fun to live withs.’ 

 

“You two are such a lovely couple.” The agent was beamed. “I’m glad you enjoyed the property. If you have any other questions or would like to become an applicant, the form can be found…”  the agent rattled off details. They nodded along avidly and asked all appropriate questions. 

 

They had no intention of getting this place. But it was nice to pretend. To pretend that this was The One, the Big Deal, and the end of their search. Because it was Perfect. 

 

Soon enough they were on the street, standing next to the very same park the apartment overlooked. Tifa and Aer couldn’t help but turn, couldn’t help that one last wistful look at the place. The building was sleek and beautiful even from the streets. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to live there? Tifa tugged at Aer’s hand and they kept moving.

 

It wasn’t good to dwell on things beyond reach. That was a bad habit. 

 

They went to a familiar cafe for lunch. Tifa knew all the food vendors in the area with how often they visited. By the time they placed the order and were sitting down, Tifa was ready to go in for a nap.

 

“Well then.” Aer bumped her shoulder with Tifa’s. “It’s been quite a day and it’s barely noon.” 

 

“Definitely.” Tifa pulled out her tablet, proceeding to pull up the dreaded apartment list. With a great the burden of sadness, she crossed out the apartment they had just visited. 

 

It had been absolutely perfect. Hell, it had been the first one they’d seen that was even remotely good. It had been the only one where both of them could live together happily and contentedly instead of just existing in a space. Unfortunately, that had also been the apartment that was well beyond scraping by month to month. It wasn’t quite twice their monthly income, but it was up there. Even if Tifa hadn’t been planning on opening her own bar and restaurant, and if Aer wasn’t paying off her flower shop, and even if they didn’t have those pesky month-to-month expenses like food and insurance: they couldn’t afford it. The numbers just didn’t work. 

 

“I can’t believe perfection costs so much.” Tifa slumped, letting her elbow knock Aer’s. Tifa wanted the comfort and solidity of her girlfriend. 

 

“Hmm. I don’t know.” Aer made a show of thinking. “You’re a pretty cheap date.” 

 

Tifa laughed; the stress in her shoulders wasn’t gone, but she could ignore it for a little bit. “I’m not  _ that  _ cheap.” 

 

Unlike Aer, Tifa was picky - picky about where they ate, picky about where she lived, and picky about everything. Tifa didn’t consider herself cheap - not when there were perfectly acceptable apartments they could have moved into if Tifa had just budged. 

 

Aer’s eyes flicked all over Tifa’s face, searching and concerned. “You know.” Aer said gently. “We don’t  _ have  _ to get an apartment together.” 

 

“What?” Tifa sat up straight at that. “No. We do. We have to.” Tifa refused to bend on this. It was on the list of things she would never bend for. “What’s the point of me getting a new place if you’ll never want to come over?” 

 

“I’m not the only thing in your life, silly.” Aer placed her hand over Tifa’s - the tablet was lowered to the table and forgotten. 

 

“I know that.” Tifa covered Aer’s hand, and then Aer’s hand covered hers. A hand sandwich (that one of Aer’s favorite puns). 

 

Aer’s hands were as calloused as they were soft. Rough from shaping life in the soils, but soft from the soaps she crafted. Tifa loved Aer’s hands - just like she loved so many little contradictions about this girl. Like how Aer worked with flowers but got in more fistfights than Tifa when she worked the bar; how Aer would buy pretty white dresses and immediately go gardening in them; how Aer would smile while trying to get Tifa into a headlock… 

 

“I just…” Tifa took a breath. “As much as this whole thing has sucked, I love imagining a space where we can exist. The both of us: happily. I don’t want that to just be a dream.” 

 

Aer just smiled one of those heart melting smiles of her; the one that made Tifa just feel safe. “Well if you can’t find somewhere after your lease is up you can always just live with me.” 

 

Tifa made a face: Aer devolved into a fit of laughter. Aer knew exactly how Tifa felt about that place. 

 

Tifa could barely stand up in most of Aer’s apartment! The kitchen made her university dorm set up of a toaster oven and burner seem extravagant by comparison. Going over there was an exercise in contortion and back pain. Not to mention knocking something over because the storage was simultaneously everywhere and nowhere. 

 

At the same time: the whole place was perfectly Aer shaped. It was so much personality in such a tight space, and more stuff than you could ever imagine in every nook and cranny. Tifa loved it for that. Tifa loved the memories they made there, the way the space forced them to cuddle closer, the way it smelled like Aer… but, really, it was just not suited for Tifa’s lifestyle. 

 

“What, and put all my chef’s knives in a storage unit? For shame.” Tifa kicked at her girlfriend under the table. Aer just laughed harder. She did that cute little snort too. 

 

Their lunch arrived, with blessed caffeine. Tifa immediately descended on her coffee. 

 

Honestly, if Tifa’s apartment hadn’t been such a mess this past year she would just renew the lease. The kitchen was decent, the square footage good enough, and the closet could fit all her stuff. But the neighbors were awful and Tifa just hated her landlord and nothing was ever repaired. One thing after another with that place. 

 

But the absolute worst part of it? The part that was the final straw? Aer didn’t like it. It was hard enough to get her to visit, much less come near the apartment block. She hadn’t even stayed the night once! And it wasn’t like Aer didn’t try, she was just so obviously uncomfortable that Tifa had accepted that they wouldn’t be hanging out at her place. 

 

“But, honestly, Aer.” Tifa poked at her food. “I just want… I just want to fall asleep with you. And then cook you breakfast in the morning.”

 

Aer’s smile was gentle. “And I want to watch you get that focused face in the kitchen in your cute lil pajamas. Cooking for no one but us - not with your co-workers, not at work, not for a customer. Just you, and me, in a kitchen that you love..” 

 

Tifa poked her foot at Aer’s leg. A boot nudged her back. 

 

“All this frustration will be worth it. The next one is going to be the one. I’m sure of it. ” Aer promised. 

 

“You said that about the other four today.” Excluding, without mention, the absolutely perfect apartment that they couldn’t afford. Which was the one that wasn’t in a crooked building (Aer had laughed at that one and simply said ‘why would we live in a straight building, silly!’), that hadn’t been on fire (they had decided to forgo touring that one), that didn’t have terrible management, and that also wasn’t half the size of Aer’s place and twice the rent. The Perfect Apartment (™) had been for shits and giggles just to see what it could be like for them to actually agree on something.

 

Tifa hadn’t anticipated that it would be  _ that _ perfect. Weeks of frustration and that damn place just had to fit the bill. Tifa just didn’t want to foot the bill. 

 

“Well!” Aer patted at Tifa’s hand before raising her own toward the ceiling. Her voice turned dramatic. “The fates have told me that our search is coming to an end. And we have one more listing today, right? I have high hopes!” 

 

Tifa couldn’t help but smile. It was so easy to get pumped when Aer led the way. Aer was an optimist, even at her most pragmatic and she never lost her way - literally or figuratively. Instead she made an adventure of every day: she found the most out of the way restaurants, the most interesting people, and told the most fascinating stories. Tifa wanted to go exploring with her, to follow her lead and see where life would take them.

 

“If you say so.” Tifa took another sip of her coffee. Despite how long the day had been, despite how long the apartment search was sure to go on for, Tifa felt a flare of hope. 

 

“I do so say,” Aer said it with a bounce as she resettled into her seat; her braid, perky as always, bounced with her. There was such certainty and command in her voice that Tifa felt herself falling in love all over again. All business, Aer continued: “So. Where are we going to after this?” 

 

Tifa collected the tablet and pulled up the address. 

 

“It’s a bit of a trek.” Code for: too far to walk comfortably, we’ll need to get my truck. Aer nodded. It was a shame they couldn’t walk it - going on foot with Aer was always fun. “It’s the one near the bus route you sometimes take.” 

 

Aer leaned closer to look at the map. Like always, Aer absently put some hair behind her ear. It wouldn’t stay: it never did.

 

“Oh. Yes. The Bus Apartment.” Aer nodded to herself as she remembered it. “It’s near that dog park.”

 

Tifa still didn’t see the dog park on the map. But she decided to continue taking Aer’s word for it: if Aer said the park and the apartment were close, they must be. 

 

Their lunch was otherwise uneventful. They ate their food and talked details about the upcoming apartment. Details like: the agent’s name, history they’d been able to dredge up, any reviews they’d seen, their opinion of it from the listing. All routine when they headed out to a tour.

 

This apartment looked far from perfect. But perfect, as Tifa had come to realize, was out of their price range. But this place was, maybe just maybe, workable. Just as ‘maybe’ as the rest of the places they’d put on the dreaded apartment list. According to the listing, it had a kitchen, a bathroom, and windows that faced the sun. In theory, it should be everything they wanted.

 

Soon their plates were clean and it was time to go. Tifa didn’t  _ want _ to go. She wanted to linger with Aer, to just sit and enjoy the atmosphere, to finally relax. Tifa wanted to ignore responsibilities and just spend time with her girlfriend. 

 

But, that kind of attitude wouldn’t get her anywhere in life. If it had she would have stayed in that tiny town in the middle of nowhere and never met Aer. Tifa would have wasted away, married a guy she didn’t like to make her father happy, and been bored out of her mind. So Tifa shrugged off the feeling and stood. 

 

Tifa held an arm out for her girlfriend. “You ready for out next adventure?” 

 

Aer giggled and looped their arms together. “Always.” 

 

And they were off towards Tifa’s beat up truck. It was the same truck that had gotten Tifa across the country: too big for city life but too reliable to get rid off. And size aside, it was the perfect tool for camping and picnicking adventures (which were a must for every relationship).

 

Tifa unlocked the truck and Aer hopped in like she owned the thing. Tifa settled in on the driver’s seat, keys in but not turned, and just looked at her girlfriend. Tifa’s girlfriend, sitting there, open the glove compartment and navigating with ease to fetch one of the infinite handkerchiefs that were stashed inside (courtesy of Aer).

 

It was funny to think of how embarrassed Tifa had been when Aer first saw it. The truck was the kind of dirty that came from age and use - the kind that elbow grease could never quite clean up. Aer had seemed too cute and, dare Tifa admit she thought it, classy to even look at the truck let alone hop in it.

 

Tifa had found out shortly after that Aer didn’t mind something that was a little dirty; in fact, Aer loved dirt. It was stranger to see Aer clean and put together than with a dusting of dust on her cheeks, her fingers lined with dirt, and flower petals stuck in the folds of her clothes. 

 

Aer was wearing her pink dress now, the one with all those subtle pink patches and an accent of crumbs from lunch still hanging in the folds, looking completely at home in the passenger seat of Tifa’s truck. It was one of the few spaces of Tifa’s that Aer felt truly comfortable in. The bar was too modern, the restaurant too classy, and her apartment too full of negative energy. But the truck? The truck was just fine.

 

All this just reaffirmed Tifa’s need to have a space that  _ both  _ of them could call home. A world that was their own, a space reworked to suit them both. Just imagined that feeling of coming home to Aer’s kisses made Tifa’s heart full. 

 

“What are you staring at, silly?” Aer reached over and twerked Tifa’s nose. “We can’t get to the apartment if you don’t start driving.” 

 

“I just…” A laugh tumbled out of Tifa’s mouth as she blushed. “I was just imagining, yanno: you and me with a home together.” Tifa’s hot cheeks found solace in the cool of the steering wheel. “And then I can stare at you whenever I want, doing whatever Aer-thing you’re doing. From talking to the plants, or doing your spells, or even when you drool on the pillow.”

 

It was Aer’s turn to flush. She hid it with a giggle and a hand, but her rosy cheeks remained kissable. Aer pushed at Tifa’s shoulder anyway. “You say that like you don’t drool.”

 

“I am not a mouth breather.” Tifa said adamantly. 

 

Aer just giggled harder - she snorted too. That made Tifa laugh in kind. 

 

Wouldn’t it be wonderful to just spend the rest of the day like this? Daydreaming, laughing, and cuddling? It sounded so much better than all of the apartment hunting they’d been doing. So much of their time was spent on this search - finding apartments, arranging meet-ups, and even arguing about potential meetups. It was absolutely ridiculous. How long had it been since they just had a lazy day to enjoy each other? 

 

“Hey.” Tifa wiggled an elbow towards Aer.

 

“Hey to you too.” Aer’s voice was breathy, still coming down from her laugh attack. 

 

“What do you say you and me go on a date after this.” Tifa nudged her girlfriend. 

 

“Oh!” Aer clapped her hands “That sounds lovely! We can go to the park and pick flowers. And I heard about a community garden that’s overflowing with squash right now.” Aer’s smile was irresistible: passionate and cute and full of joy. 

 

Tifa didn’t say that sounded perfect, but instead leaned over and kissed Aer just to let her know all about it.

 

It felt like it had been forever since they kissed. A peck this morning, cheek kisses throughout the day. But a proper kiss? Too long. Maybe even days! This kiss was slow and lingering, like the taste of coffee on the back of Tifa’s tongue. The tingle of their mouths together was like cotton candy fuzz that melted into the heat of Tifa’s stomach and warmed her heart. 

 

They pulled apart: far enough to breath each other’s air, for Tifa to feel Aer’s lashes on her cheek.

 

Aer pulled Tifa back for another kiss. It was just as careful as the first and Aer’s petal soft lips kept the pace slow and gentle. In so many ways, the kiss was just like coming home. 

 

Tifa’s greatest daydream was to come home to Aer every day. Tifa had plans to wake up Aer with cold hands pressed to a check before getting smacked with a pillow and starting a turf war on the bed, had plans to admire Aer as she practiced her magic, and had nothing but plans for all the meals they would cook together. 

 

“It’ll all work out.” Aer breath was minty and calming in Tifa’s nose. “Don’t worry.” 

 

“I’m not worried,” Tifa put some hair behind Aer’s ear. In a few seconds it would slip out: the perfect excuse to pin it back again. She didn’t want to worry about her problems anymore, not right now. “I just wish things would move a little faster.” 

 

Aer shook her head with that cute smile of hers. The hair tumbled loose and bounced against her cheek. Tifa’s fingers itched to put it back. 

 

“You’re a planner, Tifa. I know how you get and how you feel. In some ways you’ve enjoyed the struggle. Think of how unsatisfying it would have been if we found the perfect place on the first try. Just think.” 

 

Tifa did think about it. In a few hours, she would probably agree. But all she could think about right was about how relaxed she would be if she was cuddling Aer in their apartment right now. Their worries would be so insignificant! Arguing about what to eat for dinner would be their biggest problem. What a life to be living.

 

“Tifa.” Aer broke Tifa’s daydream. “I  _ know  _ our search will come to a close soon. And it will be so worth it.” Aer said it with such certainty that Tifa wanted to believe it. Aer had this sixth sense about things. Tifa could count on one hand the number of times Aer had been wrong before. After each time, Aer had simply nodded to herself as if it made much more sense this way. 

 

“So you think this next apartment is the one we’re looking for?” Tifa had to ask. There was a flare of hope in her stomach: oh she wanted to believe it so bad. 

 

“Maybe.” Was all Aer said. Mysterious and wise she just looked into the distance until the light of a passing car perfectly captured her silhouette. It was beautiful and mesmerizing: Tifa could spend all day just watching Aer. That, of course, was a cue to get moving. Otherwise she’d never leave. 

 

Tifa started the engine. “To the Bus Apartment.” 

 

Aer lost her stately appearance and let out a cheer. “To Bus Apartment!” 

 

In Tifa’s opinion, the city was pretty identical everywhere you went. Tall buildings, streets, and lots of people. But there were a few places where the skyline shrunk low enough for Tifa to appreciate the clouds overhead instead of craning her neck to find a bit of sky between towers. Places like that were a little less claustrophobic, gave the impression of actually having open spaces in a city as tightly packed as this one. These were the places Tifa didn’t mind as much as the rest of the city. This was one of those places.

 

As soon as their feet were on the ground Aer was already bouncing with excitement. 

 

“It’s lovely!” Aer spun in a circle - her dress lifted, revealing the battered gardening shorts she always wore. “I can smell the life. The people!” 

 

Tifa laughed as she put some quarters in the meter. Tifa, unlike Aer, had in-unit laundry so she wasn’t hoarding quarters left and right. She could spare a few to fill up the meter. 

 

“The whole city smells like this.” Like trash and sewer and with the scent of something delicious on the wind. 

 

“No, no, no. Not like  _ this _ .” Aer waited until Tifa stepped away from the meter to drag her further onto the sidewalk. They almost tripped over an uneven chunk but Aer didn’t even blink. “Can’t you feel it? The way the air moves? The pulse beneath your feet? It feels… so much more alive!” 

 

Tifa glanced around. She had to admit it  _ was _ different, even if she couldn’t quite place a finger on it. While the neighborhood seemed more run down (definitely less touristy) than the places either of them lived, it also seemed more cared for. The shops at street level were all businesses that Tifa wasn’t familiar with - local grocers with delis, small restaurants, mom and pop shops… 

 

“How so?” 

 

“Well it’s… it’s sort of like…” Aer fumbled for words. They continued to pick their way across the sidewalk, past graffiti, past a gaggle of children playing on a street corner. “Sometimes when you get so much life in one spot, the sum of it stagnates. Like most of the city.”

 

“Even the parks?” 

 

“Even the parks. Because… there’s this feeling of man-made suffocation. But here? The place is breathing. The sum of all these lives here is healthy! It’s thriving! Isn’t that amazing?” Aer shook at Tifa’s arm. 

 

Tifa didn’t quite understand it. Aer’s sense about the energy of a place was always accurate. Tifa’s apartment had always been sort of weird in an almost creepy way (especially with that reduced rate). Tifa had always chalked it up to the skeevy landlord and the weird neighbors and that whole woman living alone in the big city thing. So Tifa had always put the chain on her door when she got home - and put a chair in front of it. Honestly Tifa had never gotten a decent night’s sleep in that apartment. The charm Aer had given her had helped a little. 

 

Aer could just see things that Tifa couldn’t. Sometimes Aer couldn’t explain it - she just waved her hands and told Tifa that this was how the world was. And Tifa would trust her. 

 

“So this place sort of feels… like hope?” Tifa noticed a flower shop among all the little business. They were all local, nothing big name: local hopes, local dreams, local cash. A small town inside a bustling city. How cozy.

 

“Hmm…” Aer cocked her head to the side as she thought. “Something like that. But it’s not quite the feeling of hope as it is… one of of balance. Nature and artificial coming together in a way that is almost sustainable. Does that make sense?”

 

Tifa looked around again. At the trees carefully dotting the landscape, at the sky actually visible when she lifted her head, at the people clustering together like gossips in a small town. Everyone seemed to know each other, everyone seemed to shop around here: this was a community. 

 

“I guess so.” Tifa didn’t really understand it.

 

“Oh.” Aer stopped all at once. “Isn’t this it? Near the bus stop and the library?” 

 

Tifa did a double take. “That’s a library? That wasn’t on the map.” Tifa had missed that completely! It was a small place for a an urban library but that didn’t seem like a good enough excuse to completely miss an entire government building. 

 

“Everything changes.” Aer said sagely. “Maps aren’t always up-to-date.” 

 

Tifa made a mental note to look at street view more often. 

 

“Huh.” Tifa stared at the library, and the complex right next to it: the street address was what they were looking for. There was a small cafe was in one corner of it, and the apartment entrance not too far from that. The building itself was a nice worn brick. It wasn’t too high, but high enough to get some decent sun (theoretically).

 

Aer and Tifa shared a glance, their eyes sparkling with hope. There was a chance this could be the one. The neighborhood was good, the building looked good, maybe the apartment would be good too. There was only one way to find out.

 

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Aer tugged Tifa inside.

 

A leasing agent saw them in. The lobby was clean and spacious though worn by time; at the far end there was a lovely wrought iron staircase disappeared upstairs along with an old-timey elevator. They chose to go up the stairs (it wasn’t  _ that _ many stories and they’d been going up smelly elevators all day) as the agent explained the history of the building and the amenities. All in all: pretty standard with a pretty standard price tag. 

 

The landing floor was, like the lobby, clean and aged. It wasn’t unpleasant (like some of those awful places with valet trash service. Ugh), but Tifa wasn’t looking to Aer to pull the whole ‘pretend to fall so we can ditch’ thing. Sure, there were some things that made Tifa raise her brow a bit, but they were filed away for consideration. In case they did actually like the apartment and that peeling wall became a deal breaker.

 

The agent unlocked the door and they were in the apartment. 

 

It was a split level studio. Open floor plan. One bathroom. Small kitchen. Gas stove. It was just like half of the apartments they’d looked at today. 

 

But the pictures hadn’t done this place justice. Yes, it was one big empty space, but there was an industrialist feel to it that Tifa didn’t hate. There some cement support beams in the center of the room, exposed brick on the far wall, older windows that let in a huge amount of light. At first glance it was like an apartment you would see in movies: one of those real artsy places that Tifa had never anticipated living in.

 

Even better, the view from the window was an actual view. It was mostly of the library’s slanting roof and the building past that - but it wasn’t a brick wall Tifa could reach out and touch or even someone else’s window. Tifa could see the sky! The afternoon sun was beaming through the windows, seeping the concrete in warmth. 

 

First impression: not bad. 

 

Aer caught her eye and nodded like she’d heard Tifa’s thoughts and agreed. 

 

“Let’s look at the kitchen.” Tifa walked across the open space, tugging Aer along with here. It wasn’t a long journey. 

 

It was honestly a stretch to call it a kitchen with how small it was. The appliances were older, but all accounted for and all functional. The counter space was meager but existed. But there was also plenty of room for Tifa to roll in a butcher block island or three. Tifa ran her hands along the counter, envisioning how she would organize the space - the clean lines, the shelving, the racks for her pans. It would take some time and money, but it could work. 

 

“It’s small,” Tifa said it offhandedly, like it was the only issue she had with the kitchen. But that, like everything else in her internal list of ‘I can live with it’ was doable. “But I can make it work.” 

 

“Small just means more room to cozy up to each other,” Aer said as she looked toward something Tifa couldn’t see, her head craned at an awkward angle. Tifa didn’t see anything unusual about the ceiling, but the fact that Aer wasn’t ushering them out the door was probably a good sign.

 

“But with enough room to walk.” Tifa tugged Aer back into the open space.

 

Aer looked at her owlishly before breaking down in a fit of giggles. “Oh you. My place isn’t  _ that _ bad.” 

 

Tifa just smiled. Then she opened her mouth and started pointing out where their things could go. Aer’s comfy couch might sit near the sunlight, the one shelf unit owned between them could go by the door, the table could go there, the paintings there… 

 

Aer added her own comments about reorganizing the space for the best flow of the room. The couch should face the windows, the bookshelf should be easily accessible, Tifa’s favorite painting should go over there...

 

The more they talked, the more  _ feasible _ the whole place seemed. They hadn’t planned out living in one of the apartments in so long - not since they first started, when their daydreams had been rudely interrupted by glaring issues. But for the first time, it seemed like they could actual live here. In an affordable place. Together. 

 

The bed could go up on the split level. The wall wasn’t that tall, but it would need something to divide the space to give a little privacy and to make sure one of them wouldn’t accidentally take a dive in the middle of the night. Maybe some art? Plants? The one shelf they owned? They didn’t know yet - but they could talk about all of the possibilities.

 

Next was the bathroom, standard on their tour inspection. It was, again, small but workable. It had a bathtub shower combination (unfortunately nothing luxurious like a claw foot tub) and a bit of build in storage. 

 

Tifa could easily imagine Aer steaming up the shower, using Tifa’s shower curtain (as discussed because Tifa loved Aer but didn’t love the shower curtains she’d picked out of the dumpster), scenting up the place with her flowery shampoos. Tifa would call in announcing breakfast was ready. They would need some extra storage in the tub: so Tifa’s shampoos could have a home right next to Aer’s. 

 

For the final part of the tour, as always, the window inspection. 

 

“I love this view.” Aer said as she peeked out. It wasn’t as magnificent as the apartment earlier: the view wasn’t sweeping over the park where they had their first date. But from this angle Tifa could see the tips of trees past the library, the ones carefully planted along the sidewalk, and most importantly she could see the sky. 

 

“I like it too.” Tifa tested the weight of the window sills; there was a creak but they didn't budge. They were decent enough depth - enough space to let Aer’s crystals and plants soak up the sun. “Can’t beat the lake, though.” 

 

Aer huffed a smile. “The library’s roof is blue. It’s our own little lake of knowledge.” 

 

“And it’s lake we can visit every day.” Tifa wrapped an arm around Aer’s waist. “When it’s cold, or raining. Oh, and especially when it gets too hot. I bet they have great air conditioning.” 

 

“We’ll be very comfortable, I’m sure. Speaking of: we’ll have to get a new air conditioning unit - one that doesn’t go in the window.” Aer said it matter of factly as she rested her head on Tifa’s shoulder. Tifa was laughing: the windows had been claimed as quickly as Tifa anticipated. “We can’t block this view.” 

 

Tifa rested her head on Aer’s, smelling her hair and imagining standing like this every day. They’d wake up and stare at the library roof and distance as Tifa helped care for Aer’s plants, they’d count the stars when the night grew long, and they’d watch the rain pitter patter against the windows as they were cuddled and warm inside. 

 

“Yeah. We can’t.” 

 

After a moment, a thought occurred to Tifa. Aer was never as relaxed as Tifa was when they were touring. Each apartment they took turned: Aer would walk out because the energy is bad, Tifa would raise a fuss because the stove didn’t even work, Aer would point and huff there weren’t any windows, Tifa would loudly bemoan about how her ass couldn’t fit into the kitchen. They were never happy about it  _ together _ . 

 

“Hey, Aer?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Is the energy here good?” 

 

“It’s more than good,” Aer said in a slow breath. When she inhaled again it was like she was breathing deep the vapors of magic. “I feel so welcomed. From the ground to the sky this place is just bursting with it. It’s like, it’s like a warm hug.” 

 

“That’s wonderful.” Tifa squeezed her girlfriend, who squeezed back. Hope flared in her stomach all over again. 

 

It was so, so easy to imagine being here. Tifa could imagine turning and seeing a lush rug with a throw, surrounded by pots and plants, where Aer had been relaxing like a stretched out cat by the windows, and a small candle lit and burning on her altar table. Tifa’s bed would be up over there: with all of Aer’s hand knit blankets and fuzzy pillows. Their styles: Tifa’s rustic functional and Aer’s mish mash of everything would clash into something cohesive. 

 

And finally, after all this time, they would have a place to live. A place where they could take every day side by side whatever it may bring. 

 

“The kitchen is a bit small,” Aer said it slowly. It was obvious she was trying to draw out any complaints Tifa might have, to find any faults that would have them walking away. But, honestly? Tifa had done enough walking for today. 

 

“I can work with it. Butcher blocks on one side and a kitchen table to extend over there. I can work with it.” Tifa made a thinking noise. “But it doesn’t have a porch.” 

 

“But it  _ does  _ have sunlight.” Aer lifted a hand to the window to point. “And I can use the fire escape for the pots that need more sun.” 

 

“Actually,” the agent interjected. Both of them jumped a little - they’d gotten so wrapped up in each other’s daydream that they’d forgotten they weren’t alone. “We’d prefer if you used the community garden on the roof instead of the fire escape.” 

 

“There’s a community garden?” Aer spun out of Tifa’s arms without detaching their hands. Tifa laughed and spun with her. “Can you show it to us?” 

 

“Of course!” 

 

The agent guided them back out the apartment, and up a few more flights, and they were on the roof. Aer gasped. It was such an intense gasp that she had to drop Tifa’s hand to properly cover her mouth. 

 

The garden was mostly dead. All the plants had long since withered and the dirt was cracked and dry. Tifa didn’t know much about gardening, but from what little she knew: this was a gardener’s wet dream. 

 

“Does no one garden around here?” Tifa was looking at the lounge chairs in the corner of the roof. It was impossible to tell if they’d been used recently but they looked functional enough.

 

“There’s always a lot of interest when spring starts.” The agent said with a shrug. Tifa could feel that: if she hadn’t been raised in farm country she might never have had the patience to even attempt raising a plant.

 

“It doesn’t matter who does and doesn’t garden.” Aer twirled once, and then twice, and took a deep breath. Tifa did too - it smelled like dry grass and cement. Whatever Aer was smelling was clearly much more interesting than that because she did that cute little bounce of hers - the one that told Tifa she was just ramping up. “This is perfect.” 

 

Tifa casually hooked a foot around one of the loungers to angle it properly before sitting down to watch Aer take it all in.

 

Aer was already in deep conversation with the agent about the garden rules. 

 

And Tifa was already lost in another daydream. She could imagine Aer right there, with her head thrown back as she laughed in the pouring rain. Aer would have her clunky gardening boots on with her yellow raincoat; the coat would be open and she would be completely soaked. Tifacould easily imagine Aer with her hands pushed deep into the dirt, surrounded by flowers, talking to them as they grew and politely asking the vermin to leave before she got the salt out. 

 

“Yeah.” Tifa said, mostly to herself. “It’s definitely perfect.” 

 

Tifa enjoyed the view. She watched the afternoon sun sparkle on the neighboring buildings, watched the people living their lives on the streets below, and watched Aer smile at the garden. 

 

Tifa already knew: this was going to be Aer’s garden. Aer was going to breathe life into it and invite the whole building to join her. Aer would give everyone flowers and vegetables from the garden in little gift baskets with a warm smile. Just like that, they would be part of the community. 

 

Aer was winding down with her questions, much to the agent’s relief because Aer had apparently baffled them, so Tifa picked herself up and rejoined her girlfriend. Aer’s hands met Tifa’s without even a glance in her direction. 

 

They hadn’t found a single fault they couldn’t live with. Both of them could imagine living here, could imagine building their lives together here. 

 

“So!” Aer said with one of her sparkling smiles. She shared a glance with Tifa, so eager she was practically vibrating. “Where do we sign?” 

 

Tifa had sort of expected that was what Aer was going to say, but she laughed anyway. “Yeah. We love it. What do we have to do to get it?” 

 

Just a few hours later (and some running to the bank and back), the apartment was almost officially theirs. Almost because they would get the keys next month which, coincidentally, was when Tifa’s lease ended. 

 

Rental agreement on her lap, Tifa slumped on a bench. They hadn’t gotten much farther than the library before Tifa had to take a seat. She felt so light, like all the weight had come off her shoulders. 

 

Aer’s hand brushed against her forehead and Tifa pressed a cheek into Aer’s shoulder. 

 

“I told you we’d find a place, sleepyhead.” 

 

“Heh. You did. And I’m not sleepy.” Tifa said. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been sleeping since they started the search, but Tifa didn’t handle stress well: even when she was cuddling Aer. “But I  _ could _ sleep for a week.” 

 

“Hmm.” Aer wrapped Tifa in a cozy hug. “You still have enough energy for a celebratory date?” 

 

Tifa perked. “For you? Hmm… try back in an hour. I’ll be rested by then.” 

 

Aer laughed, and Tifa laughed too. They didn’t bother to get up. 

 

There was still so much to do: they had to pack all of their things, move them all over (thank goodness for Tifa’s truck), unpack all of their things, buy all the extra things they needed, argue over how to arrange things, and then - and only  _ then _ could they finally settle. 

 

“Hey, Aer?” Tifa squeezed her girlfriend. 

 

“Yes, dear?” Aer nuzzled back. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Tifa angled to give Aer a kiss. It was chaste and lingering, but everything Tifa wanted. It was the start of their new life together and she couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
